Civil War Ghost
by Firesidetalker
Summary: A civil War soldier that gets into the haunted mansion, and ends up traveling through time.


Civil War Ghost

It was storming; every ghost in the Haunted Mansion was inside. If any of them would have looked out the window, they would have seen a dark figure rush under the bridge that separates the graveyard from the back yard. The figure, a man in his mid 20's, was wearing a Confederate Civil War uniform and was soaking wet. The name of the man was R. L. Townsend. (R.L. for short) There is a reason for him being at the Haunted Mansion and here it is.

It was the 1800's- the Civil War. R.L. was a new soldier on the Confederate side; he was around 22 and was not married. He was on his way to a battle near Liberty Square, by an old mansion that has been sitting for 100 years. He was a little scared, he had always hated war, but he was glad his two friends and one girlfriend would be near by. One friend, Greg, was also fighting. As they walked to field they heard shouting of local farmers. "Get out! Leave!" Ignoring it, they walked on.

They got to the field, set up camp, and waited. As the two friends waited they took a walk. They walked on down the field with their two other friends. They heard a rustle in the bushes; next thing they knew they were being attacked by the North! Greg ran and R.L. followed. They found a little river by a graveyard and hid under a bridge on it. The bullets came whizzing past. Suddenly, it stopped. Greg got out, followed by R.L. A gun shot was heard, R.L. ran in front of Greg, the bullet hit him, and he died. Greg was so mad that he ran and attacked all of the North. He killed 50 of them by himself with one gun. All his friends were devastated- a new soldier hadjust died, before the battle even started! They left and gave him a proper funeral. He was awarded a medal of honor and a large grave.

R.L. woke up to the sound of howling. He looked up and saw the inside of an old house. _Of course_, he said to himself, _I'm in the hospital in that old mansion! _Then a man appeared in front of him.

"Welcome!"

"Ahh, who are you!?"

"Uhg, all us ghosts get that from new comers! Let me give you the official welcome. Hello I'm Mister Gracey the owner of the mansion, you died of, blah, blah, and are now in the ghost world, blah, and ill be here forever and ever."

"Great, so I am dead, wonderful!" He said sarcastically.

"Don't take it too hard, it's nice here!"

"Whatever"

So R.L. was given a tour of the Mansion. He liked it, but hated the whole walk up and appear thing, it always creepedhim out. He finally finished the tour, and took a stroll outside. He noticed the bridge him and Greg sat under. He went under it and sat down, he thought about all that had happened. He missed Clarice, the girl that was with him when he died. He went there more and more to think on the afterlife, it was his little spot. He grew to like that bridge, and was always under there. He got the nick name Civil Bridge. Then one day his whole Haunted Mansion life changed.

R.L. was called to the library one day to talk with Mr. Gracey and some other Mansion officials.

"R.L.! Welcome, sit; this will be a long talk."

"Yes Sir"

"Now R.L. you are a new ghost here, number 998 to be exact. I have something to tell you. You will be going back in time as a ghost; you will go back to right after you died, around a couple days later. We have found a way to transport ghost out of here, but only for a while. You have a mission…..you have to save your friend. He will die soon after you did, and he will come here. We don't want him here, he is supposed to go someplace else, but everything messed up- it's complicated."

"Wow thanks, when do I leave?"

"You leave tomorrow and can take nothing with you. If this works we can send more ghosts out and maybe stop this whole "trapped in the Mansion thing". It's all up to you! Now go and get ready it is already 12:00."

"Yes Sir!"

R.L. ran out and packed, and tried to get good night'ssleep. The next morning was crazy; it turns out the entire ghost population heard about it. They were asking questions and getting autographs. R.L. finally made it to the attic; Mr. Gracey was opening a chest.

"Alright R.L. this is the way out! Get in and goodbye!"

R.L. got in and felt a slight burning sensation, but it was over quickly. He opened it to find himself in the field by the house. R.L. knew it had worked because in the dead world there was always a cloud over the Mansion, and now there wasn't. He noticed the bridge and ran over to it.

Clarice was sitting under the bridge, crying, she missed R.L. really bad. She was sitting there, when she heard a big gust of wind blow. She looked up and there was R.L.! The only thing different about him was his blue glow.

R.L. walked under, he felt like the wind, and found Clarice there! He tried talking to her but couldn't, all she did was grabbing him and hug him.

"I missed you so much! I don't care if you're a ghost or not, I still love you!"

R.L. felt so happy to see her, but he knew what he was here for. He blew out from under the bridge, finding out he was the wind. He went in search for Greg. He found Greg, and the North. After Greg had killed the 50 Northern soldiers, the North decided to secretly kill him. R.L. noticed the attack, and blew the wind as hard as possible. He blew it so hard the North fell back, and their guns fired. Greg heard the guns and ran off. Greg lived for another 70 years.

Going back to the bridge, he talked to Clarice. They found out how much they really loved each other, but knew he had to leave soon. R.L. told her that he could always talk to her in the wind. Every time the wind blew, it was him talking. After saying that he started to disappear. He was gone a second later.

R.L. appeared in a big area, full of people and lines. There were big spinning and dropping things. He saw the mansion, but it looked different. He stood in a long line leading into the mansion. When he got there he was put in the gallery and was giving a show! Then he was put in to a "doombuggy". The Mansion was a ride! _I must have gone to the future, but how could I this looks like the real Mansion, only it is a ride._ He had to find a way back. He got off and ran to the ghost horse and jumped in, his guess was right; he went back to the dead world.

"Welcome back R.L. how was it?"

"It was nice, but I also went to the future!"

"Good, what happens to us?"

"We all get put in a ride."

"That is pretty cool…..well, welcome back!"

R.L. was glad to be back, he missed the ghost life. He was still under that bridge with that chest, sending wind to the real world for Clarice. The whole portal thing stopped working and everyone went back to normal. R.L. lived a nice happy afterlife with the ghost and was still known as the Civil Bridge. So now if you ever feel a gust of wind, stop and listen, it may be R.L. talking.

The End


End file.
